Dragonzord VS Kiryu
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- the sixth What If? Death Battle! Adopted by Shiny Optimus, It features Tommy Oliver/The Dragonzord from the Power Rangers franchise and Akane Yashiro/Kiryu from the Godzilla franchise. Thumbnails are Accepted ' Dragonzord--Mechagodzilla with pilots.jpg|'Shiny Optimus''' Dragonzord--Mechagodzilla.jpg|'Shiny Optimus V2' DragonzordVSMechagodzillabyOmncidalclown1992jpg.jpeg|'Unoriginal Memes (Original)' Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla Cartoonfan.png|'Cartoonfan12345' Heroes of Robo Dinosaurs (Remake) by Simbiothero.jpg|'Simbiothero' SKREEEEONK VS TU TURURRUUU (Dedede).png|'EmpeorDedede' Mecha Godzilla vs Green ranger mech.jpg|'Oofman789' DragonzordvsKiryu JustAnimeBoy DEATH BATTLE!.png|'JustAnimeBoy' What-if Death Battle Dragonzord vs. MechaGodzilla.jpg|Venage237 ' Description Godzilla VS Power Rangers! Which reptilian mecha will come out on top? Introduction (Music: Wiz and Boomstick) 'Wiz: 'Mechas. 'Boomstick: 'Kaijus. Wiz: One of the classic rivalries that have existed in various media. 'Boomstick: 'In addition to being one of the coolest and commercial things that exist!, But do you know what is better? Merge both concepts to create a Mecha-Kaiju! Like today's fighters. 'Wiz:' Tommy Oliver the Original Green Ranger and the Dragonzord pilot. 'Boomstick: And Akane Yashiro the JSDF Member and the Mechagodzilla pilot. ''Wiz:'' It is better to clarify that for this confrontation there will be no external help from the original Megazord, or the changing morpher for the Dragonzord. ''Boomstick:'' And for Mechagodzilla we will only consider its version of the Millennium era or better known as Kiryu, so No showa or Hesiei. ''Wiz:'' However, we will also take into account their versions seen in comics for both, as long as they are consistent with both characters. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!' 'Wiz:' And it's our job to analyze their weapons. armors, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dragonzord makes Morphosis into Death Battle! (Music: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Main Theme ) 'Wiz:' After Zordon and his robotic assistant named Alpha-5 succeeded in finding their 5 warriors to defend the earth from Rita Repulsa's forces, she would begin to lose constantly. 'Boomstick:' Well, it was logical, after all, they must be the strongest and most experienced warriors they could have achieved, No? Well, not at all since they turned out to be 5 teenagers who were good, and knew martial arts and otherwise they had a lot of Attitude. 'Wiz:' Yes, that plan may be complete stupidity, but in fact it worked ..... somehow and so these 5 young people would become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. 'Boomstick:' Then the Power Rangers started kicking the ass to all the enemies that Rita sent them, so after thinking about it I think of something bright and said, "Hey, if the blue guy made his plan work, I should try" And taking advantage of that too He had a power coin he decided to look for his Ranger. 'Wiz:' And when he finally found his candidate, this was nothing more and nothing less than Tommy Oliver , an Teennager with an attitude that coincidentally also attended the same school as the rangers and also knew martial arts. Are they many coincidences, don't you think? *Name: Tommy Oliver *Age: Not specified but is a teenager ... Possibly 15 years *Height & Weight: 1.8m y 97kg *Occupation: Green Ranger / Student *Martial Arts: Karate, Kenpo, taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido *The Favorite Power Ranger of many *Pink Rangers Magnet 'Boomstick:' I don't blame them Wiz, if your best defense are teenagers who do the dirty work for you then take advantage of the situation, I learned that from Mama-Boomstick. 'Wiz:' Wait, does your mother kidnap teenagers? 'Boomstick:' Emm No, I was just crazy, why that question? *There is an awkward silence between the two characters* 'Wiz:' Weeeellllll ..... let's continue this, After meeting the young rangers Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini and Kimberly, Tommy was found by the Witch and his brain was lifted to be at his service and Once and for all eliminate your enemies. 'Boomstick:' Then the evil Green Ranger began to cause serious problems for the other Power Rangers and almost achieved his goal, if not because they eventually discovered how to return him to normal and take away the spell. 'Wiz:' After returning to normal they offered Tommy to join his team and the latter agreed to become the Mighty Morphin Power Green Ranger 'Boomstick:' Ahh The irony of life, the only thing that went well for Rita has been revealed against her, but it was good to expect from a guy who was locked in a space dumpster. 'Wiz:' Since that day Tommy is dedicated to fighting with his friends rangers, and like every good Power Ranger has his own Zord. 'Boomstick:' But unlike the others this is too cool to be part of the Megazord, so they decided to be an independent Zord, and I don't blame them!' Wiz: This particular Zord is better known as the Dragonzord (Tommy is seen Calling the Dragonzord) (Music: March of Dragon ) *Name: Dragonzord *Height, Width and Weight: 38m, 62m y 170Tons *Speed: 140 km/h *The Green Ranger's personal zord *It can be merged with other zords, such as the Megazord *The Favorite Zord of many *With the Dragon Dagger can be invoked *It reminds me of Mechagodzilla ... Wait a moment? Boomstick: Wait a moment ... How can Tommy play that melody with his helmet on? Wiz: What a good question Boomstick, because nobody knows how that is possible! Mechagodzilla is Activated for Death Battle! (Music: Godzilla Theme-Godzilla against Mechagodzilla ) Wiz: It was the year 1954 and Japan was going through one of its worst moments in its history. Boomstick: The nuclear bombs that the United States sent to the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, so they decided to continue experimenting with more such weapons in the Pacific. Wiz: Until one good day, one of those bombs hit a prehistoric creature never seen before, Godzilla or as he is known in his homeland, Gojira. Boomstick: Well, this giant monster would start destroying the city of Tokyo until he was stopped by the oxygen destroyer invented by Dr. Serisagua, reducing godzilla to pure bones ... and himself. Wiz: However, Japan's happiness did not last long, because as the years went by they appeared more kaijus that would cause more problems like Mothra, Rodan .... Boomstick: And A lot of monsters, because I suppose they were bored and for the height of the situation .... Another Godzilla!.... Damn it, they were really screwed Wiz: It was then that the Japanese government realized that it was not very effective against these new threats, so they decided to build a weapon capable of getting rid of those problems, especially Godzilla. Boomstick: And it was so that some intelligent guys decided to build a Combat Robot, but not just any Robot, they went even further and looked for the Original skeleton of the Original Godzilla, what an `` 'Original' '' Wiz idea, because it never occurred to you to do those things '' '' 'Originals' '' . 'Wiz:' In the First Place, STOP SAYING ORIGINAL!, and in Second place, I suppose it would be because it is an extremely complicated mission to do, and millions would be spent on doing all that. 'Boomstick:' Probably, but not for them, also. Can't you imagine how great it would be to have one of those machines in my house? Finally, I could shut up my neighbors who don't let me sleep with their strange songs and sounds with that mecha 'Wiz:' * Wiz sighs * Anyway since Boomstick mentioned his desire to have the giant Robot in her house, just for the Robot a pilot was needed, a ready and trained military. 'Boomstick:' And this is where our pilot comes in Akame a teenage girl with black hair and red appearance .. * Wiz gives Boomstick a Slap * 'Boomstick:' What is your problem, now that I did wrong 'Wiz:' You mentioned the wrong character, it's not `` Akame ''; It is '' 'Akane Yashiro' '', with '' 'N' '', a military officer who, due to an accident that occurred in one of the many clashes against Godzilla, would cause several companions to die crushing from the kaiju *Name: Akane Yashiro *Age: 25 years *Height & Weight: Unknown *Occupation: Military / Pilot *Enough insecurities with myself *He likes to drink coffee *A scientist wanted something with her ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 'Boomstick:' Auch, but despite that, she was chosen as the pilot of the new wick that was already completed, which was '''Mechagodzilla' or as this particular version is known, Kiryu. (Kiryu is seen preparing to take off ) (Just watch until 0:38) (Music: Kiryu into Action ) *Name: Kiryu *Height, Width and Weight: 60m, 120m y 40,000Tons *Speed: Unknown *Built from the bones of the First Godzilla *Akane has not only been his pilot, he has also been piloted by Yoshito Chûjô or Jet jaguar *The Favorite MechaGodzilla of many *It is the Third Mechagodzilla in the Godzilla franchise *Literally the original Godzilla can control the robot It's Time for a Death Battle! (Music: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: All right the Combatains are set, And we we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE!!!! Battle (In a Abandoned city) Fight KO Results Advantages Disadvantages Next Time on Death Battle! Which do you prefer? Power Rangers Godzilla Who are you rooting for? Dragonzord Mechagodzilla Who do you think should win? Dragonzord Mechagodzilla Category:Shiny Optimus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:"Power Rangers vs Godzilla" Themed Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Gender VS Non-Gender themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles